


Fucking Crutches - Joshler - Student/Teacher

by dawn98



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Crutches, Cute, High School Student Tyler Joseph, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Teacher Josh Dun, Teacher-Student Relationship, broken leg, goingbacktoschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-21 22:38:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15567900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawn98/pseuds/dawn98
Summary: "His leg ached and if he had been able to choose where to sit all day, it certainly wouldn't have been on a school chair.A positive point to his fate though, his friends.Oh, and, Mr Dun."Tyler (student) : 17Josh (teacher) : 25





	1. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oXXYrboOJwU

He closed his eyes as he inhaled the smoke, that delicious cloud of vapors that always made him feel like he was floating.

Sat alone in a corner of the school, Tyler finished his joint quietly, waiting for the sweet and wonderful sound of the bell to ring. It was cold in the shadows and the light fabric of his jacket wasn't enough to warm him up, his left leg hopping up and down as he shivered, but despite wanting to go and sit somewhere sun-soaked and let the sun's rays warm up his tanned skin, he'd rather be cold than getting caught.

The bell rang, making him jump, accelerating his already faster than normal heartbeat thanks to the effects of the plant.

Tyler tried to control the limbs of his body the best he could as he made his way to the front doors of the school, feeling light, his crutches and the leg splint that wrapped his right leg firmly not helping his movements.

The most difficult part that made him almost want to cry in frustration was to climb the front steps of this damn highschool, feeling like the ground was floating under his feet, or in his case, his foot, as if he would fall with every step he made.

Fucking crutches.

He found it funny though, laughing and drawing a few glances on him as he stopped every two seconds to regain his senses, as well as his breath. Even while playing basketball he didn't use his arms as much as with this broken leg.

His eyes sure were red and even smaller than when he woke up, but did he care?

His leg ached and if he had been able to choose where to sit all day, it certainly wouldn't have been on a school chair.

A positive point to his fate though, his friends.

Oh, and, Mr Dun.

It was only the beginning of the school year and the young and new teacher already managed to make Tyler love maths a little more, the student surely not indifferent to the older man's charm.

He had also noticed, which in his best friend's point of view was his pure imagination, the older glancing from time to time Tyler's way, making the student's tummy feel all funny and his cheeks burn every time the teacher's eyes fell on him.

Tyler had been out of school for 3 days and missed two of his classes after the accident and he had missed the man, a lot.

"Tyler, you're back!" Great. This is the part where you meet THE person Tyler didn't miss at all. A little only? "Back ... and already stoned!" The blonde took his jaw in her hand firmly, Tyler trying to protest, as she examined his puffy eyes. "Know that, if you stumble with your crutches, do not count on me to help you up!"

People, meet Jenna Black!

Aka Tyler's mom.

Also known as Tyler's BFF, but Tyler loved teasing her telling her he hated her, the girl being as protective as a mama bear. Even if in all honesty, he loved her and the attention she gave him.

"I missed your kindness."

"Always willing to help!" She retorted smiling, ruffling his dark locks.

Now people seriously needed to stop doing that. Yes, Tyler was a boy, yes he had short hair, but that didn't mean he didn't spend the same amount of time styling them as Tangled did with her long ass hair.

"Seriously how's your leg?" Jenna asked more seriously.

"The real question is, how, with being back with a broken leg, does he still look hot!"

There it was again, the hand ruffling his hair.

"Look at him, isn't he cute?!" Brendon cooed.

Tyler had no idea how he got stuck between those two pairs of lips kissing and nearly sucking the hell out of each of his cheeks, but it was embarrassing.

If Jenna was momma bear, Brendon sure was papa bear.

"Hey Bren"

"Aw I missed you!" The taller one wrapped him in a lung crushing hug, being careful with his leg, and Tyler felt himself relaxing in the warm embrace.

"How are you doing?"

"Good." He scratched at the back of his head, making sure not to drop his crutch. "Well, my leg hurts like a bitch and I can't be back playing 'til I remove that thing but, I'm okay I guess."

"Aw baby I'm so sorry!" Jenna squeezed Tyler's cheek.

"Jenna please, I'm 17, not 10 years younger." Tyler backed away and rubbed his sore cheek, pouting.

"17, 35, you'll always be our baby bear!" Brendon added, Tyler's hair undergoing the always same punishment.

"The fuck, I already have parents!" Tyler slapped Brendon's hand away.

"Tyler Robert Joseph! Language!" Jenna played along.

"Now let's go, baby bear, we'll escort you to your class!"

"I hate you guys." Tyler rolled his eyes playfully as they all made their way to Tyler's first class.

Aka Math class.

Aka Mr. Dun's class.

Aka sexy teacher's class.

__

**A/N : Short story of 3 or 4 chapters I think. I already got the second part written.**

 


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C4NgsbkyeJs

"Hello. Can I come in?" Tyler spoke as he stood in the doorway.

He was early, wanting to have a seat in the back of the room and not wanting to be caught in the crowd of students as they'd enter the classroom when the second bell would ring.

He also didn't want to be the last one to enter, knowing students tended to leave their bags in the way, Tyler would have to struggle twice as hard to get seated.

And of course, who'd mind being early while having Mr Dun as a professor.

Well, Tyler didn't mind.

Not at all.

*Wink*

Mr Dun sat there at his desk, looking focused, correcting some papers. He raised his head when he heard the voice and double glanced when he noticed it was Tyler talking to him, looking small in the dorrway and gesturing to his crutches.

Josh instantly felt glad and excited to see the boy was back.

In all honesty, he had missed him. A lot.

The teacher got worried when he heard about the basketball accident that occured in the gym but didn't get updated on Tyler's condition. He felt bad to see the boy was hurt this badly and felt an urge to help.

"Tyler, hey." He greeted soflty with a smile, abandoning his previous task and standing up, walking closer to the student. "Yes of course, d'you need any help?" He proposed, taking a look at the dark blue cast that squeezed Tyler's leg together from the bottom of his thigh to mid-leg past his knee.

"Thank you, I'm okay." Tyler returned the smile and started making his way to his seat, careful not to get his crutches cought in a desk.

He was already clumsy enough on two feet, imagine on one.

Sometimes he wondered how he managed to get the title of captain of his basketball team.

"So, how's the leg?" Mr Dun asked as he followed the student, burrying his hands in his pants pockets and sitting on a desk by Tyler's, watching carefully as the boy got seated.

"Uhm, it hurts?" Tyler giggled as he blushed, preferring self-deprecation because if he had to take his fate seriously he would cry the day in addition to the night when his compressed leg made his confort limited and prevented him from sleeping properly.

Josh smiled warmly at this, "Aw i'm so sorry. I broke my arm once, one of the most painful experiences of my life. Can't even imagine what it is with the leg."

Tyler smiled at the anecdote, "Well, I guess a broken arm must be even more disturbing than a broken leg while sleeping. I'd be damned if I couldn't squeeze the life out of my pillow."

Both males laughed at this, their gaze meeting briefly before Tyler averted his eyes to his now open math book, fiddling with the pages and blushing under the intence gaze of his professor who still was smiling at him.

Josh was too preoccupied being entranced by how cute Tyler looked with that sleep depraved face. His hair was stuck in all directions as he blinked more often with his tired looking fawn-like eyes.

"You should elevate your leg, it'll relieve some pressure." The older suggested as he watched the student sitting uncomfortably in his chair.

Tyler nodded and watched as Mr Dun took a chair for him while still sitting, not even struggling once with those amazingly good looking muscular arms and setting it just in front of his desk.

"Here, need help?" The teacher gestured to his injured leg and Tyler nodded looking uncertain, feeling anxious at the idea of having someone else moving his leg.

Josh noticed and smiled reassuringly at him. "I'll be as careful as can be, don't worry."

Tyler returned a small smile and nodded, more releaved this time, but still took in a long breath, mentally preparing himself for the pain.

The teacher put both hands under the boy's leg and lifted it as gently and slowly as he could, checking his face in the process to look for any sign of pain, hurting the boy being the last thing on his mind.

No, it wasn't even on his mind, he just wanted to take care of him.

Tyler winced slightly when his leg came in contact with the chair but finally let out the breath he was holding as he finally felt comfortable.

Josh smiled at the boy's now relaxed face and posture. "Feeling okay?"

Tyler only smiled back and nodded, letting his back rest against the chair and relaxing. "Thank you"

"Anytime" Josh was about to talk more to the boy but frowned, a little sad when the second bell rang, signalling he had to return to his duty. "Okay I'll go now but just ask if you need anything, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks again, Mr Dun."

"You're very welcome."

They took one last glance at each other before turning their attention on the loud students filling the classroom, Tyler being greeted by some of his classmates and Mr Dun tooking small glances at him from where he now sat back again at his desk.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wuCK-oiE3rM

As the day went, Tyler's meds were wearing off, leaving him tired and in lots of pain.

Class after class, his posture was doing nothing but bending more and more. He went from sitting to lying on his desk, head resting heavily on his folded arms and trying to sleep to forget about his pain, having forgotten his meds at home.

Jenna and Brendon, having the next same classes with him were taking turns sitting beside him, rubbing his back once in a while, while listening to the teachers talking and taking notes for both themselves and Tyler, their poor friend unable to keep track on school while being in this state.

He woke up in the midst of literature class feeling even worse than before, his aching leg was on fire.

He asked permission to leave the classroom for a few minutes, Brendon asking if he wanted to accompanied and Tyler thanking him but declining, not wanting to bother his friend more than he already was.

Both his friends already were taking notes for him, he wasn't going to make them miss class.

He could feel the stares on him as he struggled to get out of class but was too preoccupied being exhausted to care.

He walked down the halway as he tried to relieve some pain but was too tired at some point and just let himself slide down a wall and sit on the ground, tears starting to cloud his vision.

He was so tired.

He finally started to doze off again, still resting on the school's lineum floor as he heard someone walking in his direction. The footsteps were getting heavier and faster as they got closer. Tyler, again, too tired to care and his eyelids too heavy to open and take a look at who it might be.

He was almost completely asleep when a gentle hand on his shoulder brought him back from the dead.

He raised his head slightly and opened his eyes to try and see who was bothering him, seeing no one but Mr. Dun, looking down on him, frowning.

"Tyler?" The teacher asked worridly.

Seeing as Tyler wasn't answering, Josh raised the boy's head gently with a soft hand on the his jaw, trying to make eye contact.

"Tyler, you hear me?"

"Mr Dun.." The boy almost whimpered.

"Hey, yea it's me, what are you doing here?"

Tyler took a minute to compose himself and try to stay awake, letting his head fall back on the wall that supported his upper body.

"My meds wore off, my leg hurts a lot and I don't have any strength left in my arms to keep walking, I'm tired and I don't-"

"Hey sshh" Josh cooed as he ran his hand through the distressed student's locks soothingly. Tyler leaned into the touch as he cried softly. "Do you have your meds on you?"

"No, they're at home" The boy sniffled, blinking back tears of frustration and tiredness.

"Okay, do you have anybody that could bring you home?"

Tyler thought of his friends that all were in class and his parents that both were at work and shook his head no.

"I don't have to teach any more classes for the day, I could bring you home if you'd like? D'you have anybody home that could watch on you?" Josh asked softly.

Tyler once again shook his head no but he really didn't care. He'd probably crash on his bed once there and sleep longer than a hibernating animal. "No, but it's alright, I just want to sleep"

Josh tutted and shook his head. "I can't leave you alone like this, anything could happen, you could fall and hurt yourself even more."

Josh thought for a moment, looking hesitant while thinking of bringing the boy home with him. "I could bring you to my house and let you rest there?" He proposed the tired student as he stroked his hair. It was taking everything in Josh not to lean in and hug the boy, wanting nothing more but to kiss his cheek and comfort him.

"I don't want to be a bother" As much as Tyler liked the sound of going to Mr Dun'shouse and let him take care of him, he didn't want his crippling condition to bother Josh as much as it bothered himself.

"Hey it's alright, you're no bother Tyler, I'm gonna take care of you. Do you want to go to my house?" The teacher asked soflty.

Tyler nodded slowly, making Josh smile warmly. "I can't get up though.." He sniffled once more.

"I'll help you to my car don't worry. Arms up?" Josh directed gently, his heart fluttering when the smaller boy held out his arms to him, flattered to see he trusted him enough to bring him to his house and let him take care of him.

He helped him up with both of his hands under the smaller's armpits and put one of the boy's arm around his neck, Josh's own hand resting securely around Tyler's stomach, supporting him.

Not matter how exhausted Tyler was, he couldn't help but blush at the situation he was in and at the feeling of his body being pressed against his teacher's,*cough* *cough* his _crush's_.

"You're really light" Mr Dun commented, making things worse for Tyler as he blushed even more, burrying his face in his teacher's shoulder.

Josh noticed and giggled at the sight, almost leaning in and kissing the younger's hair. He was so cute.

"I'd carry you but it would hurt your leg. I'll help you hop to my car, alright?" Just the thought of having to hop out of the school all the way down to the teachers parking lot was enough to remove all color from Tyler's face and make him want to cry more in frustration. "Here" Mr Dun gave him one of the crutches so he could support himself with the other arm that wasn't resting on the teacher's neck.

Tyler was hesitant at first, not wanting to completely lean in on his teacher, making him accidentaly lean on his wrong leg, causing a wave of pain to shoot through it and a pained cry to leave his lips.

"Careful" Josh rubbed Tyler's tummy with the hand that rested there supporting him as Tyler winced. The older man waited a second for the smaller to calm down and for the pain to dissipate.

  Tyler didn't hesitate after this, he just let his body completely lean on his teacher's. 

"All good?" Josh asked.

"Yea"

"Alright, let's go."


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this short shitty thing but I wanted to at least write something. I said I'd write only 3 - 4 chapters but I feel like writing more..
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OmzfLTYHHew

After Mr Dun had helped the boy get into his car, he went back inside the school to sign him out, informing his teacher of his condition, the reason why he was returning home.

Once this done, he got back to his car only to find a fast asleep Tyler.

Arriving to his house and having to wake the younger broke Joh's heart. The boy refused to open his eyes and only nuzzled at the rough fabric of the car seat.

"C'mon Tyler, my bed's much more comfortable than this seat, you'll see." The teacher tried to encourage with a gentle voice.

"I like this seat"

"I'm sure you do" Josh answered, chuckling at the boy's sleepiness. "But we need to get you inside now come on."

He watched as the younger sighed but did as told, trying to move his limp body and hissing every time he moved his injured leg. He helped him walk, almost having to drag him all the way inside as the poor thing almost fell alseep on the way.

"Almost there" Josh encouraged and squeezed Tyler's side, trying to comfort him as he wimperhed in pain, wanting nothing but sleep and forget about his leg.

Josh was grateful he had a guest room on the ground floor, the boy being too weak to climb any stairs.

Tyler didn't even get to take a glance at Mr Dun's house as his eyelids were too heavy to open his eyes. He soon felt himself being sat gently on a soft surface.

"There" Josh knelt in front of the boy now sat on the guest bed and rubbed the soft skin of his arm, trying to see if he was asleep already. The smaller hummed, proving him wrong even though he was on the verge of falling backwards and give in to the soft material that consisted of Josh's bed and sleep for years.

"I'll help you remove your shoes now, alright?" Josh cooed as Tyler only nodded, his head lolling to the side in the process. He looked so tired.

He removed his shoes, being extra careful removing the right one.

"Alright, little Koala, let's lay you down." Josh said as he tucked the boy under the covers, elevating his leg with a pillow. Tyler yawned before falling asleep, making the teacher smile warmly. The latter took a moment to admire the little being that laid below him and ran a hand through his messy hair, resisting the urge to kiss his forehead. "Sleep well" .. _baby_.


End file.
